


昨日往事

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: - Breddy, Brett→Eddy- Hyung中心, Hyung/Brett描寫有
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung/Brett
Kudos: 16





	昨日往事

Hyung曾問Brett，你愛過人嗎？當時Brett用一種難以言喻的神情看著Hyung，沒有回答。  
也許對Brett來說這個問題根本沒有答案，要是他有能力解決這個難題，也不必和Hyung滾到床上去；無知會傳染，Hyung想，Brett完美地把無知傳給自己，現在他也無法理解愛為何物了，Brett應該負全責。

從前Brett一直在Hyung身邊，他們合奏、擁抱、做愛，用不同樂器傾訴相同心情，Hyung覺得這就是愛；後來出現一個陌生人，見面的第一天他朝他微笑點頭，說：「你好，我是Brett的朋友，我叫Eddy。」那天起Hyung才終於發現，Brett的音樂從來就不屬於他。

愛應該是雙向的，單向的不叫愛，叫渴求。  
你會渴望從奶茶中得到快樂，但你不會真正愛上那杯奶茶。

這些日子Hyung突然變得很怕冷，過去對溫度敏感的是Brett才對，他習慣從Hyung的樂團置物櫃裡偷出外套隨意裹在身上，Hyung發現後給他買了一件新的放進他自己的置物櫃，Brett道過謝，但還是只穿Hyung的。  
後來Hyung懂了，他想要的不是溫暖，是人的體溫；或許比起外套Brett更想要一個擁抱，所以Hyung試著抱住他，Brett站在原地沒有掙扎也沒有回應，過了很久才把臉埋進Hyung的胸膛。

他們開始走得很近，Brett向Hyung投來的視線向來赤裸且毫不隱藏，Hyung知道自己就是Brett的奶茶，他對Brett有致命的吸引力，光是站著不動就能讓那人自己靠近；Hyung接收到Brett的視線後總會回給他一個微笑，放任Brett做任何他想做的事，無論是擁抱還是其他更親密的舉動。

像他們這樣的人生存在這個世上其實不是一件太容易的事，愛出現在各種地方，四處流竄，但Hyung從來就沒抓住過；有人說他的無知是一種病，但在Hyung眼裡病的不是他自己，是所有人才對。愛這種東西應該很純粹，他想，愛是美好的、乾淨的、簡單的存在，對於Brett他心裡出現太多複雜而且無法沉澱的雜質，這不會是愛。  
但那是什麼？世人說，這就是愛啊，愛可以很乾淨、很簡單，也可以很複雜、很扭曲。Hyung覺得那些人在放狗屁。

或許他應該多觀察Eddy，看他是怎麼在Brett既複雜又扭曲的強烈愛意下視若無睹地和他的女朋友繼續那乾淨又簡單的戀情。

Brett曾和Hyung說過，我應該愛你。當時Hyung站在窗邊，透過玻璃的反射看向趴在床上的Brett，問道：「好像快下雨了。你需要傘嗎？」  
Brett沉默了幾秒，朝他點點頭。

Eddy不愛Brett和Brett不愛Hyung一樣，不需要任何佐證，這就是兩件不會被反駁的事實。  
Hyung想，他能確定這兩件事，卻對「Hyung愛Brett」產生猶豫，這麼想來，是不是能代表「Hyung不是不愛Brett」？  
可惜，雙重否定不是每一次都等於肯定。

自從Eddy飛來雪梨之後Hyung就很少再看見Brett，團練以外的日子那人幾乎失去聯絡，Brett把所有東西都給了Eddy，包括時間、關注、也包括溫度。  
Hyung還是很冷，但他偶爾能從Brett身上再次得到炙熱的視線，他知道，那表示Brett的心又在Eddy那兒被劃得鮮血淋漓；對Hyung來說Brett的求助某種程度上是一種享受，他不介意把體溫分享給Brett，如果Brett想聽他拉琴，他也願意在任何時間為他演奏。

「Hyung。」某一天夜晚，Brett枕著棉被一角反問Hyung半年前他提出的問題：「那你呢，你愛過人嗎？」  
Hyung閉著眼睛，從鼻腔發出一點笑聲：「也許吧。」  
「也許是什麼意思？」  
「就是可能有，也可能沒有。」

Hyung又躺了幾分鐘，然後坐起身來伸手把Brett的手機從他掛在椅背上的褲子裡撈出來，按掉他那響個不停的來電顯示和鈴聲。螢幕上寫著Eddy的名字，他沒有告訴Brett，他知道Brett比他還清楚這通凌晨的電話是誰打來的。

Hyung花了一整個晚上思考Brett的問題，月亮徹底消失前他終於得出一些端倪，但問題的答案也隨著日子過去漸漸變得不再重要。Brett快離開雪梨了，他也是，他們的樂團合約都只剩下不到三個月，Brett問他接下來有什麼打算，Hyung給出了很官方的答案──比如考別的職業樂團──Brett點點頭，說了幾句同樣官方的祝福語。  
Hyung問他，那你呢？Brett笑了一下，說：「兩個月後我要開一場音樂會。」

和Eddy一起。  
Hyung在心裡幫Brett把他沒有說完的句子說完整。

之後幾天Hyung偶然在一場演出前和Brett一起搭了Eddy的便車，Brett坐在副駕駛位，而他在後座，身邊擺著一整箱道具和衣服；Brett和他說過，他和Eddy會在巡演中用到這些東西，如果有機會，他會為他留個位子。Hyung其實對那一點興趣也沒有，但Brett看上去很開心，於是他點點頭，說：「好啊。」

路程很長，Brett靠著車窗睡著了，基於禮貌Hyung有一句沒一句地和Eddy隨意聊天，他們都把聲音放得很輕，就怕一不小心吵醒Brett。  
Brett把眼鏡拿在手裡，因為深度近視他的眼窩明顯比眉骨凹陷許多，Hyung透過後照鏡盯著那張他見過無數次的睡臉，突然很想親吻他的眼睛。他想輕輕地、小心翼翼地獻給他一個吻，親吻他顫抖的睫毛，淡粉色的耳朵，還有靈巧的喉結。  
人們會對可愛的東西產生侵略性，會想摧毀、甚至殺死他們，比如想捏死一隻倉鼠，或者碾壓一條剛出世的小貓；Hyung有時會對Brett產生這種衝動，Brett不是很經常讓他失控，但他得承認，「很少」不等於「沒有」。  
可笑的是，比起這種殘暴的心理，人們居然覺得他對愛的無知更加荒唐。

他們花了好一段時間才抵達目的地，Eddy將車熄火，下車買了瓶水又接了通電話。他大概有點驚訝Hyung在這十分鐘內都沒有叫醒Brett，愣愣地看他靠在門邊滑手機，接著自己從駕駛座鑽進車裡，打算把Brett喊起來；Brett睡得半張臉都紅了，Eddy伸手搖了搖座椅，座位上的人沒有反應，下一秒Eddy拿出手機擺到他面前，隨意按下快門。  
Hyung探頭問他你在幹嘛，Eddy說不知道，就是覺得挺好玩的。  
好玩嗎？Hyung想，如果他說他也想玩玩看，不知道Eddy會不會願意把手機裡那張照片傳給自己。Hyung覺得這件事比偷拍自己最好的朋友好玩多了。

Brett醒了，迷迷糊糊地抓Eddy的衣角，聽見Eddy笑著喊他的名字後又立刻鬆手。

Hyung在外頭看著，突然很想抽菸。  
原來愛情可以是單向的，他想，Brett花了一年時間終於用行動讓他懂得這件事──雙向的渴求不等於愛，你永遠無法解釋愛是個什麼玩意兒──Brett對Hyung的欲望建立在希望從他身上得到溫暖，對Eddy的思慕則是基於「他想」。像他為Eddy演奏的每一首協奏曲，Brett從來不冀望從Eddy那兒得到讚賞或掌聲，他就是想拉給他聽，就是想，沒有更多原因。

天空下了點小雨，那兩人在車裡又窸窸窣窣說了些什麼，Hyung沒有興趣偷聽，從後車廂搬了大提琴出來後逕自向前走向會場。

沒有人喊住他。

Fin.  
2020.07.31


End file.
